


From the outside

by icemoonfern (orphan_account)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Jayne just needs some encouragement, Just injured, Other readers, Post BDM, River is confused, Simon needs a chill pill, Wash isn't dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icemoonfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Tam did not comprehend.<br/>She could see the math that went into serenity, could hear the songs others had given her. But touching Jaynes mind was like getting lost in the fog. </p><p>Malcolm Reynolds was not happy.<br/>The crew went to bed in the black, in the middle of a job, only to wake up on a planet that wasn't the right one. To make matters worse, the 'tross had holed her self up at the pilots chair, saying they needed to wait for the last passenger, and threatening any one who came near</p><p>Hunter had a headache.<br/>She could hear the girl soon as she got within a few miles of the world. The alliance had removed the bounty, so she had no idea why she was packing her things and walking to the dock. Until she saw the ship and understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the outside

**Author's Note:**

> So... this has been floating around in my head for a while. After all, if Rivers a Reader, why can't there be others? and who was " The operative"?

It started at night. River had taken to the other chair, the co pilots chair. Wash wasn't up to piloting ( Pain-terror-hurt- _fear_ ), but it was his chair. She left it alone, piloting from the other seat. She rested her chin on her knees, the others sounds-thoughts-dreams muted by the black and the stars. She had taken to sleeping up here. Her eyes closed, and the girl drifted. 

 

  _Warmth, silk soft and wrapped around. Hair, dark and falling, shifting acrost a bight backdrop. Small, delicate, hand, skimming and twisting like water bugs or young sparrows. Sharp cold, new steel, sharp and dealdly, brushing over lips. Twisting, turning, spinning. Fighting-not-fighting with out guns or others or fists._

_  
_River gasped, hands slamming out to catch herself. She was standing, hair a curtain around her head, braced against the console, and trembling. She didn't know whos dream that was ( _lies, knowledge of scars and beards and weights - NO_ ) but she pushed it away. Simon had been lowering the doses, bit by bit. She had been able to wall her mind, block out things  _( But the walls were fragile and burst and cracked letting in thoughts smells sights not hers)_ And she would cling on, would be in control. She had to be. 

 

River tam shifted, setting a course through the black. She stared out at the stars and tried to ignore the minds around her. It didn't work, but it helped. Serenity sailed on

**Author's Note:**

> (so, what did you think? This had been un betaed, so exuse any mistakes. Should I continue? at the present it is most liekly going to be a monster that ends up with Rayne, but my horlible self esteem/ work ethic will most likely make it shorter.


End file.
